Recreational Measures
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: Hmm... read it and review! I'm not giving anything away! :-p 1x2, 3x4


Warnings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+13

**Recreational Measures**

By: Erin and Emmy 

* * *

"I can't believe that you brought us here." Wufei muttered under his breath as he looked across the smoke filled room. "You agreed, didn't you Wu-man?" Wufei looked around to Duo and glared at him. "I never agreed to come _here_ of all places!" The pilot clad in black merely smirked and looked along to the others that were following behind him. "This is going to be fun." 

"Only you and your sick, twisted mind would think that." Trowa uttered, monotone towards the ringleader. 

"Sick? Twisted? Your words wound me! And here I know your going to have fun! You will thank me by the time the night is over. There are so many fun things to do." Duo said, winking to the pilot in back. Heero grimaced. "Duo, I'm agreeing with Trowa, this _is_ sick and twisted." 

Duo faked a small pout and looked back to Heero, slipping between Trowa and Quatre to the impassive boy. Heero stood tall as Duo planted his hand firmly on Heero's chest. "I thought you liked the outfit, it's even more fun to think what is it's going to protect you from." Heero shook his head, "I never would have thought that you were into this stuff." The ex-pilot drew a smirk. "You'd be surprised. I'm really, really good at it too." 

"And of course you just had to show everyone, didn't you?" Wufei muttered, and Duo turned. 

"Nah, just Hee-chan!" Trowa coughed as Duo said that, falling back into Wufei, but pulling back as he felt something very large press up against his back. 

"How did you find out about this place?" Quatre asked Duo nervously, clinging to Trowa's arm. 

"I get bored easily," Duo said as he continued to walk with Heero, who was wishing he were home, in different clothes, and away from what was ahead. Duo suddenly stopped and bolted ahead of Heero, and then stopped next to Wufei. 

"What do you want Maxwell." Wufei asked, quite embarrassed about letting Duo talk him into this 'get together.' They all stopped as some people stepped out of the shadows ahead of them. 

"Hey, Duo! Who are these guys?" One of the shadowed figures called. "Look like they've never been anyplace like this before." Another of the shadowed figure called. 

"Yeah, it's their first time, but I'm sure they'll enjoy." Duo replied, throwing his arm around Wufei as the figures chuckled. "We'll make sure they have fun, see ya soon." The figures called as they blended into the shadows once again. "Who where they?" Wufei asked over to Duo. After all, this was one of his favorite places in the world. 

"You'll see, they are really good at what they do. They'll make sure you have a good time, I know how you get over challenges." Duo commented trailed a finger across the large something that was previously pressed against Trowa's back. "Let's just hope that Treize doesn't get jealous." Wufei glared at Duo. 

"Shut up Maxwell." 

"Well shall we begin, we aren't even that far into it yet." 

"I don't want to go any further." 

"Oh Wufei, by the end of the night you will have gone all the way. I'll guarantee you that without one doubt in my mind. It's always the timid ones that get into it the most." Wufei gulped as Duo gave a little push forward. Duo then went to stand next to Quatre and Trowa. 

"You two getting excited, or nervous?" Duo asked quietly, as Quatre shied away from him. " I want to go home, and go to bed." Quatre moaned, and Duo smiled evilly. "If ya think you're tired now wait till we're done." Quatre gulped and his face drained the last of its color. 

"You know he doesn't like these kinds of things." Trowa said quietly as Quatre began to calm down a little, and Duo looked at him strangely. "Where do you think he came to before he met you?" Duo asked and Quatre blushed a little. Trowa looked down quickly at the blond attached to his arm. 

"No, this isn't what Quatre is into." 

"Duo that was supposed to be our secret!" Quatre hissed in a harsh whisper. Duo smirked, "why don't you think Quatre had any visible rejections when coming to this place? Because he's been here and he knows how to get through and have as much fun as possible." 

"Quatre, is that true?" 

"Gomen, Trowa. But it's true." 

"I'm not mad or anything, just a little shocked." Duo moved again to the other he hadn't talked to in a little while. "Hee-chan, I _know _that you and I are going to have a great time." Heero shook his head. "I'm not turned on by these things, you should know that." 

"It's a change and the variety isn't going to do any bad. You might learn something new." Heero raised an eyebrow. "I can do anything that they do here." 

"Prove it." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Of course, I know that you're talented but I want you to show me just how talented." Heero almost smirked. "Fine." As Duo smirked again he heard Wufei yelp up ahead and Duo's remaining friends looked at him quite nervously. Duo just waved and turned his attention back to Heero. 

"Aren't you going to check on Wufei?" Heero asked Duo, who shook his head. 

"Nah, I'm sure he has enough experience, and stamina to make it through on his own. Why?" 

"Because he screamed a few seconds ago, and then yipped again." 

"Wow! Wu-man's really getting into it then. I'm kinda surprised." 

"Why?" 

"I just expected it's take him longer to get into, that's all." 

"What did you expect for the other pilots?" 

"Well since Quatre has been here I knew that he would get into it right away, he would probably help Trowa out and get him into the swing of things. Trowa needs a little bit of fun like this. And you..." 

"Me?" 

"I don't know just yet." 

"Well I'll just have to show you then, won't I?" 

Quatre's yell of pleasure and Trowa's muffled yelp of surprise drifted back to the remaining ex-pilots. "Now what were you saying?" Heero asked the excited Duo, who shrugged. "No idea, but you'll enjoy it as much as I will?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how much effort you put into it."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because performance tends to matter. Also energy and stamina. But strategy helps a lot too."

"Strategy, huh?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't creative."

"Creativity is middle name!"

"Well, let's get going."

"Wait."

Heero looked back around to the boy that calls himself Shinigami. "What is it?"

"You'd better not be good at this."

"And why is that?"

"Then I won't be able to impress you with my 'hidden' talents!"

"Somehow I doubt you'll run out of those."

"Really, why?" Duo asked, glomping onto Heero. He looked at him demandingly.

"I think you know why Duo."

"Maybe, does it have anything to do with what I do in my free time?"

"Possibly, I would never have thought you were into things like this."

"I'm full of surprises."

Heero found himself grinning. "Most of which, I like."

"I'm sure you'll _love_ this one. I can hear Wufei yelping even more, he's gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Are you saying we won't?"

"We're already used to these types of 'exercises.'" 

"You have a point there."

"Yep. Ya know the others are gonna start to get suspicious if we stand here all night."

"Hai, they might."

"We haven't done anything like this in a while, you may be outta practice."

"Not with you around. I could never tire of this anyways."

"I know how you get excited over these things." Heero was left to raise an eyebrow. 

"And you don't?"

"Well, since the war ended we don't get the same kind of action. Now we are left to finding it in cheap places like this."

"You seem to miss the Oz soldiers, don't you?"

Duo chuckled, "why would I need to find an Oz soldier when I can turn to you for the same thing?"

"Am I really that low?"

"I'm just saying you wouldn't back down."

"You might be surprised one of these days."

"Doubt it." Heero raised an eyebrow yet again, but didn't say anything. "C'mon! I'm getting restless and you know that ain't a good thing. I'm bored and I want some action!"

"You really like laser tag, don't you?"

"Yep, almost as much as I like you!"

* * *

~OWARI~ 

Emmy: Did we have ya? Did we have ya?

Erin: Baka… 

Emmy: C&C highly regarded! ::Smiles sweetly::


End file.
